Si reborn as shikamaru's twin
by AJ493111
Summary: Oc from our world reborn as a Shikamaru's twin Future world travel Female naruto Male Self insert oc oc harem
1. Chapter 1

_One Punch Again saitama's knees gave way b_e_neath him hitting the hard cold Surface of the street. He had his hopes up, that this monster would finally be the challenge he was waiting for._

_He couldn't take it anymore he pulled his head back and howled_

"_GOOODDDAAAMNNIIITTT!"_

_Pfft I spit out my drink and started laughing my ass off"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" oh god _

_I laughed so hard I choked on my own spit _

"_Cough, cough, Cough Cough_

_Oh God" Cough My vision started blurring _

'_No' Was my last thought I'm too young to die' before darkness took over._

One thing that comes to mind about Reincarnation, it sucks, like,really really sucks . First you don't get to meet God who grants you a couple of wishes and you get to be reborn in a world of your choosing no-no you black out and then you wake up in a pinkish orange space with disgusting things floating around for Months.

And let me tell you, It's Dull, very dull 40 weeks of doing absoluty nothing..

And then finally there was the light It was so bright So, beautiful I was being pulled out finally. Know words could possibly describe the relief I felt when I came out doors

I came outside only for my eyes to widen in horror as I recognized the two

No, No, No" My cries of despair however came out as baby cries

'Of all the worlds why this one' I wailed

Nara, I was a Nara, I instantly recognized the women as Yoshino Nara

"Welcome to the world of the living Shikakari" the known as Yoshino said with a big smile shikaku holding onto her head smiled as well

I couldn't take it anymore I Screamed "GODDAMNIt"

"Waaaaaahhhh"


	2. Chapter 2

"198...199...200" I sighed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he watched me Start on my sit ups

Hey shikamaru! I called "wanna.. 1...2...3...join me?"

He snorted and went back to watching the clouds

"6...7…" I'll take that as a no 9...10...11"

I was not gonna die nor was I gonna have any part in this world So I decided to do saitama's training regime I upped it up to 200 in hopes that I gain more power to protect myself

3 years later

"I've done It" I said Smiling but I became balled Just like...him." I tried to demonstrate on aI took a deep breath pulled my arm back And I punched

***BANG!***

The speed of my fist easily broke the sound barely

The tree exploded Nothing was left of it

NOTHING

I stood their wide eyed my fist smoking before I smirked

"Normal Punch!"

"K-Kari-Kun?' A voice I easily recognized as My mother How did you do that I turned toward a wide eyed yoshino who's Jaw was hanging on shikamaru having the same reaction

I uh… I punched it " I spoke not really sure what else to say

"...You… you Punched it ? shikamaru asked disbelief written across his face that destruction was caused by you... punching it?"

"...Yes"

"Nothing else?"

"Nope"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Troublesome"

"Troublesome indeed" I grinned at him

He glared at me before walking away

Yoshino stared at me for a few seconds

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes "she said I nodded and she walked off

I laid my head back on the ground and watched the clouds

'Maybe I should open up a n anime store' I thought as My eyes slowly drifted to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoyed the last one good enjoy the third chapter I just so happen to post Enjoy No Super harsh reviews please. Lets get on with the third chapter (If you can call it that) of this crack fic. I don't need a disclaimer you already know I own none of the characters.

This Next chapter takes place a couple hours from when we finished last time "Lets do thi"

* * *

I got to my feet and was about to walk home when I suddenly got an idea I got it I exclaimed I'll just work at the ramen place the one that Naruto usually eats. I'm sure that it'll make a decent living"

"ITS THE DEMON!" A voice shrieked from the distance

I froze

"GET IT!"

"HELP!" a voice shouted it sounded fairly feminine… oh god no, please

"PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

I turned slowly to see Naruto backed to the corner she had Spiky blond hair that was tied in pigtails Same skin color as Naruto she looked really cute

I sighed to hell with it

She appeared next to me "w-what the?" She looked at me and blinked in confusion.

yeah that's right, I was so fast it looked like I never moved a smirk slowly grew to my face I could get used to this

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHERE DID SHE GO?

"MUST HAVE BEEN THE DEMONS TRICKS"

"SCATTER... FIND HER!"

And with that, the mob dispersed

She turned to me her eyes widen as she scrambled back "please don't hurt me"

I sighed poor girl she didn't deserve the life she got

"It's okay," I told her "I'm not going to hurt you"

" My name is shikakari"

She hesitated "It's Naruko Naruko Uzumaki"

I smiled great….wanna be friends."

For the first time in a long time, she smiled a real genuine smile

"Sure…"

"it's strange I didn't lose my emotions like Saitama did" I know this because I could feel my face heating up" as she is smiling at me

I got my composure and smiled back at her

" I have a question shikakari-kun-dattebayo "

"Yes Naruto-chan"

" its Naruko"

"Yes Naruko-chan" oops did I let that slip

"Why are you bald?" My smile fell and I felt a sense of deja vu as a tick mark appeared on my forehead

"SO WHAT IF I'M BALD!" I roared making her eyes widen and a smile to appear on her face "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"No, it kinda suits you- dattebayo!"

My eyes widen I was not expecting that a blush slowly started to crawl towards my cheeks as I stared at her gorgeous blue eyes staring right back.

"THERE SHE IS!"

GET HER!

Our eyes widen one in fear another in annoyance "Let's go" I said "Quickly"

She nodded I grabbed her waist and disappeared

I appeared instantly at the door to the Nara compound Sooo beats walking I grinned

*KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK I knocked on the door twice

It was Yoshino who opened the door, and she was pissed

"Your late" she growled at me with her signature death glare killing intent aimed at me

"Explain!"

I gulped Naruko was hiding behind me

This was going to be a long evening


End file.
